pendragonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
493
After the disastrous events of 492, Earl Roderick turned all his attention inwards to rebuild the county, a task that would certainly take years. Thus when the king summoned Salisbury to Silchester for a task, he was unable to answer the king's call himself, but sent his finest knights in his stead. In Silchester the knights Sir Hilfbert, Sir Reginald, Sir Basil and Sir Tyrone heard rumors of King Uther's poor health, but dismissed them at the urging of Duke Ulfius and Sir Brastias, who relayed the king's orders. The task the king had for Salisbury was to secure an alliance with the powerful kingdom of Malahaut. The Centurion King commanded one of the finest armies in Britain and with Logres and Malahaut standing side by side, Uther wished that they could put an end to the threat of Nohaut once and for all. But once in Malahaut, the party found the welcome most unkind. The demands Heraut de Apres had were beyond reason, and the court was hostile. Ironically perhaps, the most ready ally to be found in Malahaut came in the form of Claudas Blacksnake, the deposed Duke of Richmond and the bastard brother of the king. He told the knights that his brother would not help them, that the Centurion King was willing to sell Logres out for the safety of Malahaut now that Uther was weakened. Though initially entertaining the idea of deposing the king in favor of the Blacksnake, the party chose to none the less warn the king of his brother's plans. This may have garnered them some sympathy, but no promise of alliance lest Uther himself came to request it. Towards the end of the year, Sir Amig of Tilshead was calling for a hunt to end the threat of the Witch in ever increasing intensity. However, the Earl was unwilling to undertake such a dangerous hunt with Salisbury still recovering from the betrayal of the Blackshield Mercenaries. Thus an old bard with fanciful and enjoyable tales found a fertile ground in the court, bringing a ray of light to the gloom that seemed to permeate the land everywhere. He told of a magical fountain of truth, where men of valiant heart and noble spirit may find revelations of the future. All knights who were not otherwise occupied rushed out to find it, for the Earl had promised a reward for those who brought him the magical waters. The journey was one of strange creatures, as Sir Reginald recognized a vile goblin who told them the way. At the fountain they met a strange young lady, who they recognized as something more than what she seemed. Through sacrificing one of their remaining shields, the holy shield of Sir Hilfbert, the spirit of the lady let them pass and take the water of the fountain. Each received strange visions, portents of things to come. The ride back to Sarum was uneventful, but at the county capital the party came under accusation by Sir Amig for witchcraft. The party vanquished the old knight, but the surprises of the day had not ended. Before their eyes, the body of Sir Amig contorted and shifted, first turning into a hideous visage that none of them recognized before turning to black dust and smoke. It was only this transformation that saved them from the Earl's wrath, as he arrived to find one of his chief vassals slain in his own hall. Thus, with their quest completed and the impostor vanquished, the Earl retreated to ponder the future of Salisbury and the meaning of these strange portents. That winter, a cold wind blew throughout all of Logres, with many going hungry and falling sick. Although the blight of the year did not leave the manors of those knights who had partaken in the quest for the fountain untouched, it was less severe, almost as if something was protecting them from the worst of it. A great mystery took place in Salisbury however, as the well-liked and respected Sir William went missing without a sign one winter night, leaving his wife and son behind. His armor, sword and shield, as well as his trusted warhorse were left behind, to wait for his son perhaps. Category:Years